spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Ariadnh Heniya
Queen Ariadnh Heniya, formerly known as Ariadnh of House Minos, is the queen of Crete and Israel. She's named after Ariadne, a goddess and wife of Dionysus. With her husband, Solomon Heniya, they had a son. She's 30 and came to power after King Baldwin of Israel sent an assassin to kill her mother, who had threatened war with Israel. She was about 16 at the time, making her just barely old enough to take the throne. She cancelled her coronation, instead just putting on the crown (but she doesn't wear it often) and getting straight to the point. Ariadnh started reforming the country. She changed it's military, it's finances, even it's flag. The people love her though. She knows how to wield a bill that she won on a raid on Europe. She is known to be one of the best warriors in the Mediterranean Sea. Story Beginning Ariadnh was born into the House of Minos to Queen Kitane and King Itaja. When she was young, her father had drowned when he had been caught in an old fishing net while swimming. Unable to swim, he sunk and drowned. They found his body the next day when a fisherman pulled his body up from the sea. She was raised more by the castle staff than her mother, who was always busy since she was ruling the nation alone. The guards taught her how to fight, the cooks taught her how to prepare a meal, and the librarian taught her to read and write. Ariadnh was one of the smartest of the kids around her age, which was 7 at the time. But nine years later, her mother died after she threatened war with Israel. King Baldwin was afraid she would and he wouldn't be ready as the Crusades had just recently occurred. So King Baldwin sent an assassin that killed Queen Kitane, leaving a young teenager on the throne. Ascension to the Throne Ariadnh's 19 and came to power after King Baldwin of Israel sent an assassin to kill her mother, who had threatened war with Israel. And her father had died when she was young, leaving her to take the throne. She was about 16 at the time, making her just barely old enough to take the throne. She cancelled her coronation, instead just putting on the crown (but she doesn't wear it often) and getting straight to her rule. As a Queen, she learned how to act strong and confident. She learned how to hide every emotion. Reign When Ariadnh came to power, she changed the country. She changed the main language to Latin. She reformed the military to become raiders, making raids on different nations. Ariadnh focused most of these raids on northern Africa, where she plans to invade completely and take over areas like Egypt and Libya. She secretly aided a thieves guild in Jerusalem. Ariadnh is the main one who started the ideas to become the "New Rome" and conquer the Mediterranean. Ariadnh is a good queen though, well, to her own people. While she attacks and raids other nations, she also helps the common folk, giving them resources like food, money, and shelter to those who need it. She started institutes of science and learning to make more jobs and improve her nation as a whole, as well. She also put in the slavery law to try to help the good people in her nation while punishing the bad ones at the same time. She even changed the flag to relate it to the people more and represent the Minoans better. The people love her for all that she's done to better the country. She really only does this to live up to her parents' legacy and to better the lives of her people. Great Northern War During the Great Northern War, Solomon went to Crete under a flag of truce. He convinced Ariadnh of House Minos to raid Constantinople as a diversion so he could slip by unnoticed. She agreed. Later, the Soviet Union attacked Crete directly and she declared war. She traveled up to where Solomon and Carolus were, and joined them in the war. They fought their way through the Soviet Union and she bonded with the other two rulers. She and Solomon were often hunting partners. And she once dueled with Carolus. They took Moscow and Stalingrad together, effectively winning the war. They went they're separate ways after that. After the War After the war, their was peace and prosperity in Ariadnh's nation. Ariadnh visited Solomon many times, and him likewise. They eventually went up to check on their northern lands. They decided to visit Carolus in Sweden while they were nearby. There, Carolus told Ariadnh Solomon's feelings for her. They had a discussion where Ariadnh told him that she was still dealing with her own new feelings for him. It was very awkward the next morning. But the night before, Carolus had comforted her. The Wedding Solomon proposed to her and so they began to travel to the Mediterranean to go to the wedding. After a long time of sailing they make it to the island. Many esteemed guests are present such as the new Caesar of Rome or the King of France. It is a major event for the Mediterranean and can mean a new change in the balance of power for the realm. After the wedding, Solomon and Ariadnh stayed in Stolkholm to rule Sweden in the absence of Carolus. American Colonization Solomon and Ariadnh came to Sweden to celebrate the birth of Carolus's twins. They stayed in a tavern nearby. Later, they decided to accompany Carolus and Vivienne to the Americas where they planned to set up a colony. Jean-Pierre also joined them. They built New Hammerfall and the two of them had their first child. Abijah Heniya. Afterwards, they each expanded out and started setting up their own, personnel colonies. Solomon and Ariadnh choose to move south, Jean-Pierre stayed in the middle, closest to New Hammerfall. Carolus and Vivienne moved up north. Physiology Demeanor Ariadnh is kind to those around her and to her own people, proving that she has a good side. This good side is concealed though under a fierce and harsh outer shell. But to those close to her, she has been shown to be good-natured and even funny. Don't cross her though or she will be quick to cut you down. Pressure of a Queen Ariadnh was just a young teenager when she was given the throne. She didn't know how to react or lead. So she instead learned how to be feared. She hid her emotions and started to act tough. Confident. But inside, she's a mess. She didn't want to be Queen. She was placed there and she has to live up to her parents legacy. The people love her, but she doesn't love herself. Morals Ariadnh believes that people shouldn't have to conform to what others place on them. This is ironic as she doesn't want to be Queen but has conformed to the position placed on her. But she believes it all the same. She also believes that murder is wrong. While she doesn't believe killing is wrong per say, she does believe that killing one person for any personnel reason is wrong. Strategy Raiding Ariadnh has a military that survives on raiding. They gain weapons, armor, money, ships and other important things through this method. Her people also gain from it, bringing in food, materials, and money for the common folk. Ready for War She enjoys battle and raids. This partly influenced her military, having them training constantly and always ready to attack or defend from an attack. She is always ready to join another person's war if it can better her people. Friends and Allies Solomon Heniya Solomon is her best friend and now spouse. She met him when he came to her for aid, repenting of the sins of Israel against her and her people. This gained her respect, but they really became friends when they traveled, hunted, and fought together. Since they are really close, geographically and emotionally, they visit each other often. She has developed feelings for him, that she eventually admitted. Afterwards, they got together before Solomon proposed. She accepted and they became a married couple. Carolus Rex Her relationship with Carolus is good. She thinks of him like a brother. She admires him because of his morals, actions, and skill. She admires him as a warrior and as a king. A king who is willing to put his nation above himself. He is one of the greatest warriors she knows. She wishes he would lighten up some, live a life. But he's always put his duty before himself, even the duty of his friends before himself. Category:Character Category:Leader Category:Crete Category:Queen Category:Page